Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems host services for tenants. Some hosted services can include applications (or workloads) such as electronic mail (e-mail) workloads, document management and sharing workloads, word processing, calendaring, and presentation applications or workloads, among a wide variety of others.
A computing system that hosts a workload or service (and sometimes a tenant computing system) usually need to be configured in order to allow a new tenant to access a workload, or in order to allow an existing tenant to access a new workload. The process of working with a tenant to access a workload is referred to as “on-boarding”. Depending upon the size of the tenant (in terms of the number of seats purchased by the tenant, for the workload), and depending upon the workload itself, the on-boarding process may be a relatively high latency process (in that it may take days or longer to on-board the tenant). This can be a relatively time consuming and cumbersome process during which engineers or other tenant on-boarding users assist the tenants in configuring their computing system and in configuring the workload computing system, so that the tenant has desired access to the workload. Similarly, the on-boarding process uses computing system processing and memory resources, as well as personal resources, and can be quite costly in terms of the computing system overhead needed, and the personal resources utilized to on-board a tenant.
In some scenarios, there may be a relatively large number of tenants who have subscribed to a workload and are awaiting assistance in the on-boarding process. In some current systems, engineers or tenant on-boarding users use an on-boarding computing system to perform on-boarding functionality that is used to configure the tenant computing system and the workload computing system in order to on-board a tenant so the tenant can have desired access to the workload.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.